brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege
In Siege, each team has an IKE turret with 40,000 health that they must defend while attempting to destroy the enemy team's IKE. Bolts spawn near the middle of the map. Holding a bolt for a few seconds will transfer the bolt to your IKE turret. At specific intervals during the round, the team with more Bolts will build a siege robot that will attack the enemy IKE. Each IKE has a powerful attack that deals 1000 damage per shot and has an extremely long range, marked by the semicircle around the IKE. You win by destroying the other team's IKE or dealing more damage to it than they did to yours by the end of the match. The more bolts you feed your IKE, the better the robot produced. Each bolt means one level on the robot summoned. All robots have 50,000 health, but damage and speed increase with level. Rewards are doubled for this Event because it takes twice as long as other 3v3 Events. Keep in mind you also lose twice as many trophies, though. Useful Brawlers :Brock: Brock's ability to deal high damage and destroy walls can help lower the enemy defenses, and make quick work of an enemy siege robot. :Pam: Pam's healing station can be important for keeping your team alive while pushing, and because Pam does the most damage in the game per attack, she is also excellent at playing defense against the enemy siege robot. :Penny: Penny's money bags pierce the enemy robot and can hit enemy Brawlers behind the robot. Her Super can hit the enemy IKE without being shot by it. If placed correctly, her Super can defend the middle, allowing your team to collect more bolts than the enemies. :Jessie: During pushes or defending, enemies tend to group up so her bounce shot can deal high amounts of damage. Jessie's super is also good for defense and control of the center. :Frank: With his super, Frank can stun the enemy IKE turret and other enemy Brawlers. Also, while on defense, Frank can stun the enemy siege robot! Although Frank is good for defending and attacking, try to aim your Super so it doesn't destroy walls on your side as it will leave your IKE more open to attack. :Bull: With his Super, Bull can take out over 30% of the IKE's health by himself. This makes him extremely useful in strategies that disregard the use of siege machines. :El Primo: Similar to Bull, El Primo with his Super can deal a lot of damage to the IKE by himself. He can also jump to bolts wherever they spawn with his Super or jump on a Brawler that is holding a bolt. Tips * Controlling the center area of the map is very important. Keep enemy Brawlers away while your team collects bolts as they appear. * Team pushes are significant. Do not rely on your Robot too much. Supporting it during a siege is critical to win the match. * When your robot is about to spawn, try not to die. Dying will remove you from the team push. * The IKE turret attacks whichever Brawler is closest to it. Never get closer to it than your siege robot. * Try to distract the opponents' siege robot by spawning turrets/bears or getting close to it to let it damage you instead of your IKE turret. * Penny's turret out-ranges the IKE turret. She can deal some damage to it without a siege robot to protect them. * A strategy you could use with a team would be to try and get one bolt less than the enemies when the first siege robot spawns so that you can stack your bolts on the second or third robot to quickly win the game since the enemy bolt count is set back to zero when an enemy siege robot is spawned. * Depending on the amount of health that remains after your team's siege, it may be advantageous to ignore bolts and simply land shots on the turret directly to finish it off. * Bull can also do loads of damage if the opponent is distracted on the Bolts and Bull has his charge. His charge out runs the IKE shots, allowing you to get 3 shots in on the IKE (4-5 Shots with Star Power) Category:Events